Why can't this be love
by Darkrinoa18
Summary: Song fic about Bulma and Vegeta. It's just a fun quick read. The song is: Why can't this be love? by VanHalen


AN: I have posted this story before but I wanted to make a few changes. Before you read this I should give you a warning. Vegeta is pretty soft. I never like it much when I read fics where vegeta is a softy so I just thought I'd tell you:P But please read it anyway! When I heard the song I just had to write about it. The song is called Why can't this be love by Van Halen. Please let me know what you think!

The floor was hard and cold but it felt comfortable to the exhausted saiyan. His body was drained of its energy and it felt like every bone in his body was crushed. His body wasn't the only thing about him that was being tested to the limit lately. He often felt like his brains were gonna explode. Everything on this fucking planet was an enigma to him. Then there was that blasted woman. There had been some kind of tension between them for a while but the last couple of weeks…neither could hold it in any longer. There was no denying it. They loved each other. The first time she started kissing him a voice in the back of his head told him to get the fuck out of there. But Vegeta assured himself that it was just gonna be about the sex. However, when they arrived in the bedroom and looked at each other he knew it was much more than that. He slammed his fist on the floor. "Why didn't I stop dammit!" he slowly stood up and let out a loud growl. He was pretty severely injured. Of course he'd never admit to himself or anyone else. But he knew if he walked into C.C looking like this he'd be getting some attention from the other sex…and probably not just Bulma. He wouldn't mind getting some attention from her but that mother of hers was just terrible. That high pinched voice made his ears peep. He opened the door of the GR and stumbled too C.C. He expected to smell food because it was round dinner time but no one seemed to be home. The lights were all off. But when he got to the living room he saw the TV was on. When he looked over the back of the couch he found the blue haired angel sleeping there. He smirked and took a moment to look at her. Now he remembered why he couldn't stop. Why he didn't just walk away. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. When he turned around to get something to eat, he suddenly felt a sting in his side. He screamed out in pain and fell on his knees. Bulma jumped up from the couch and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. She soon found Vegeta who looked at her and smirked. "Guess I overdid it a little with training today" He said before standing up. He almost fell over but Bulma caught him a little. She had her hand to his chest and the other one around him. They looked each other in the eyes.

_Oh here it comes that funny feeling again  
winding me up inside every time we touch  
hey I don't know just tell me where to begin  
'cause I never ever felt so much_

" Earth to Vegeta." He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. Bulma smiled at him. "C'mon…to the bathroom." She said.

"Bathroom..?...What do you wanna do there?" He gave Bulma a wicked smirk she knew all to well. He wouldn't mind having a little fun with her there.

"Clean your wounds silly." She gave him a playful push but it was enough to make him fall. She rushed over to him."ooohw sorry sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah..of course I am." Bulma dragged him up the stairs and when they arrived in the bathroom she turned on the shower. In the meantime Vegeta was starting to get weaker and weaker. He saw double and things were spinning around. When Bulma had a good look at him she saw he was definitely not all right. He looked like he was drunk. She walked over to him to put him under the shower but Vegeta didn't cooperate. He put his face in the crook of her neck and started kissing and licking it. "Vegeta..wait..stop it you're hurt."

"I already told you woman..I am fine!"

"Ohw really? Then how many fingers am I holding up?

"Four" Vegeta said matter of factly.

"Hah! Two you moron. Now get your ass under the shower." When Vegeta wanted to strip himself of his boxers Bulma stopped him. " Uuuh..keep it on."

"Why?...You've seen me naked before."

"Just keep it on ok? It makes me feel uncomfortable. Besides..it only makes the chance of me jumping on top of you even bigger" Then she grabbed him by the waist and pulled the injured saiyan into the shower. Bulma could see Vegeta was holding in the urge to scream out in pain. She had never seen him this vulnerable. She didn't understand why he pushed himself this far. It would only cause him to not be able to train for a while. She watched in horror as all the water turned red and Vegeta clenched his fists together. Bulma couldn't handle it any longer and decided to get him out. She sat him down on a chair and grabbed a towel. Very gently she started to dry him off. Now and then Vegeta flinched in pain. When Bulma wanted to dry his chest Vegeta pulled her on his lap. " Thank you" He told her before he crushed his lips against hers.

_And I can't recall any love at all  
but baby this blows 'em all away_

Bulma smiled against his kiss. Then she whispered: " You're almost bleeding to death and you still think about sex." Vegeta didn't say anything but only deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue past Bulma's lips. She aloud him entrance and let him explore every corner of her mouth. She wanted to just lose control but knew that, that wasn't the right thing to do right now. "We'd better stop Vegeta."

"And why is that woman?" While he kept on kissing her Bulma gave him a slight tap in the side which made Vegeta jump up and scream in pain. "DAMN YOU WOMAN!"

Bulma had a mean smirk on her face. "That's why. I don't wanna accidentally kill you."

Vegeta just humphed in defeat. He put on some dry boxers and sweatpants before following Bulma downstairs. She was in the kitchen putting some kind of cream on the table. She looked up when she noticed Vegeta was standing there watching her. "Sit." Vegeta did as he was told and took a chair. Bulma gently started to apply the cream on the wounds. She admired Vegeta for keeping himself together so well. It reminded her of Yamcha. He had once cut himself with a knife, clumsy as he is, and had acted like a cry baby when Bulma wanted to clean the wound. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax. He didn't know why she cared so much. But it made him feel good that she took care of him. Part of him wanted to be the way he was years ago. But the other part told him to stay here. Stay with her and live like all those other weaklings on this mud ball. He liked the idea of spending the rest of his life with her. But what if something went wrong? Right it felt like they were made for each other but would he still feel like that in a year? Was this real love?

_It's got what it takes_

_so tell me why can't this be love_

_straight from my heart_

_oh tell my why can't this be love_

"Bulma?"

"hmmm?"

"What about scarface?"

"He has a name you know. What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

Bulma was surprised by Vegeta's question. "Well Vegeta..if I loved him..I wouldn't be here with you now would I?"

"But why do you pick me over him? I mean..obviously I am way better than he is. I am the prince of all saiyans and way more powerful than him, but well…." Vegeta wasn't sure how to ask.

"You mean he is nicer and all that. And at least he never killed entire races and destroyed planets?'

Vegeta clenched his fists. He wasn't so proud of everything he had done anymore. "Yeah that's what I mean."

Bulma grabbed herself a seat right in front of Vegeta. "Yamcha and nice..well..sure he's a friendly good guy but, well he really hurt me. And for some reason I don't think you would ever hurt me in the way he did."

Vegeta's curiosity grew. "What did he do?"

Bulma looked down. "He cheated on me."

"Damn that asshole is even more stupid than I thought. You want me to kick his ass?"

Bulma laughed. "haha..neeeeh that's won't be necessary. I already did that myself." She gave the saiyan a wink. " Besides…always kinda had a thing for badboys." A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she moved in closer for a kiss.

"Woman I assure you that I feel fine…can we go upstairs now?"

"Well ok…if you really want to. Guess this time I will be the one who has to be a little careful with you instead of the other way around huh." He took the hand she was offering him and followed her upstairs. Once there she pushed Vegeta on the bed and stood at the bed end. She slowly started to undress herself till she was in her black lingerie. She saw the look on Vegeta's face which made her blush a bit. She looked to the floor and blinked. Vegeta gave her a smile she had never seen before. It wasn't a smirk….it was really a smile.

"Well well well…what's that?"

Vegeta looked at her confused. "What's what?"

"Is that a smile? Did the prince of saiyans just smile?

"Shut up." He said playfully as he sat on the end of the bed and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her belly which made Bulma struggle out of Vegeta's hold and step back. He didn't know why. "Did I do something wrong woman?"

"You know, don't you?"

"What are you talking about woman?" He hated it when Bulma didn't just say what was on her mind. Bulma slapped herself against the head. He didn't know.

"I gotta tell you something Vegeta."

"Woman ..I am not in the mood to talk right now." He had other things on his mind. But when he saw the look in Bulma's eyes he knew something was really bothering her. He came closer to her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then he walked to the closet and got out a bathrobe. He put it on Bulma and sat on the bed. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She hesitated for a moment but decided to sit down next to the saiyan. Vegeta waited for Bulma to say something but his patience was running thin soon. "Well…are you going to tell me what the problem is or not!"

'You're gonna hate me."

What the hell was that complicated woman talking about? "I could never hate you Bulma. Now would you just tell me what's wrong! You know patience is not in my vocabulary."

Bulma smiled slightly. "Yeah I'm aware of that." She looked the other way not wanting to look Vegeta in the eye. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me Vegeta!"

"No…seriously I didn't…come again."

"aaarrghh!" It was hard enough for Bulma to say it once.

"Well shit woman! If you whisper it, it might happen I don't hear what you're saying!"

"Everytime I whisper asshole or something you hear it!"

"Would you get over yourself! Just tell me what the fucking problem is!"

"I AM PREGNANT! THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM!" She stood up, ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Vegeta was still sitting on the bed in shock. He didn't know why she acted like this. Shouldn't she be happy? Then it hit him. She didn't want his baby. Could that be it? He stood up and slammed on the bathroom door.

"Woman! I demand you come out of there right now!"

"No!"

"Dammit woman! I'll break down the door!" Then once again it felt like a knife perpetrated his body and he fell to his knees.

Bulma, still inside the bathroom, heard Vegeta was in pain and immediately opened the door. She sat down on her knees in front of Vegeta and hugged him. She started crying. Vegeta was totally confused. First she yells at him and doesn't want to come out of the bathroom. Now she was hugging him. "You know..I will never understand your way of thinking."

Bulma still held Vegeta in a tight embrace and was sobbing her heart out. "Please don't leave me."

"Of course I'm not gonna leave you." He slowly rubbed her back with his hand. "Now..would you mind letting go of me…this kinda hurts."

"Ohw right." Bulma quickly let go of him. For a moment neither of them knew what to say. Vegeta broke the silence. "Don't you want my kid?"

Bulma looked up with her pretty blue eyes even bigger than normally. "Of course I do. I just thought you didn't like the idea of having kids.

"Well…kids…no…but one kid can't be that bad. Besides, I guess it's important to keep the strongest race in the universe in tact." Bulma was very relieved to hear that from him. "But….will you be a father for this child?" Vegeta remained quiet for a moment.

"Well…up to a certain point…yes of course." Bulma gave him a questioning look. "I mean ..I'm not gonna change diapers or anything like that."

Bulma laughed. She would never ask anything like that from him. "Well that's a relief to hear."

"You honestly thought I was just gonna leave like that?" Bulma lifted her shoulders. "Well..you should know by now a saiyan never runs away from a challenge." He stood up and offered Bulma a hand. He pulled her close and started kissing her neck. Slowly he traced his tongue past her jaw line up to her ear. "Now can we please continue where we left off?" Bulma answered by kissing him roughly on the mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Bulma untied her bathrobe and it dropped on the floor. She smiled sexily at the handsome man in front of her. Vegeta looked her up and down. Damn she was gorgeous. She would have made a perfect queen on Vegeta-sei. Bulma lay down on the bed and Vegeta crawled on top of her.

_I tell myself hey only fools rush in _

_only time will tell if we stand the test of time_

_all I know you've got to run to win_

_and I'll be damned if I'll get hung up on the line_

Bulma tilt her head to the side to allow Vegeta fully access to her neck. "Bulma…do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly Bulma felt a big amount of pain in her neck. She dug her nails in Vegeta's back. The pain soon subsided and she felt Vegeta's tongue lick the wound in her neck.

"Dammit Vegeta..what was that for? That really hurt you know!" Vegeta looked at her and saw her eyes were all watery.

"I'm sorry…it's a saiyan ritual. When a saiyan bites a woman it means that she is his. And well…it tells other men to stay away. We're now bonded."

"Oohw ok…but shit..couldn't you warn me first!"

"I'm sorry…..but hey..you scratched my back open." He said before licking her lips.

"Well…you deserved it!" She touched her wound and winched in pain. Vegeta removed her hand and replaced it with his mouth. He licked up the blood that was coming from it. Even thought it hurt it also felt really good to Bulma. She let out a small moan. Vegeta sucked the bite to draw the blood from it.

_No I can't recall any thing at all  
but baby this blows 'em all away_

Then he went down and traced his tongue along her belly.

"Enjoy it while you still can." Bulma said

"Hmm?"

"My belly. It's going to be huge." Vegeta smirked. "I won't mind."

_It's got what it takes  
so tell me why can't this be love  
you want it straight from the heart  
tell me why can't this be love  
It's got what it takes_

_Tell me why can't this be love_

AN: Well..I really hope you liked it. Let me know:D


End file.
